


all i want is the taste that your lips allow

by intertwiningwords



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hide and Seek, but it's quick, mentions of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: zoe and alana play hide and seek.





	all i want is the taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

> give a little time to me, or burn this out  
> we'll play hide and seek, to turn this around

Alana was pretty easy to entertain. She could see the good in almost anything, and the _fun_ in almost anything. As long as she was doing something that kept her mind engaged and her hands busy, she was content.

Zoe, however, was much harder to please. She was always ready for the next adventure, impatient and full of energy, ready to channel it into whatever next strong emotion struck her (needless to say, you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her anger).

Zoe had obviously been the one daring enough to ask Alana out, and Alana, a blushing, stuttering mess had said yes.

If Zoe was anyone else, Alana would have turned her down, politely as possible. On one hand, she wasn’t really searching for someone; she was much too caught up in her schoolwork and extracurricular activities to worry about relationships. And if any other girl had asked her out, she would have been too afraid to say yes. But Zoe brought out this uncharacteristic, uncaring bravery in her.

It’d been about two months now, and Alana was happier than she’d been in a while. It was less lonely, not only just having Zoe, but befriending Evan and Jared and Connor through her. The five of them had been trying to convince their school to start a GSA, with them being the only willing members so far. But Alana was hopeful (and incredibly determined). Sure, the last thing she needed was to be president of another club, but this was much nearer to her heart than chess club.

They didn’t go out on ‘dates’ often. They were both fine with simple movie nights or simply being in each other’s company. But every once in awhile, Zoe would drag her out to a movie, or in this case, the park.

While Alana was perfectly content to simply walk the pathways, talking and looking at nature, Zoe was whining about how boring it was, begging they find something to actually  _ do _ .   


If Zoe was anyone else, Alana would have quickly lost her temper with them for being obnoxious. But Zoe didn’t annoy her, even when she was, in fact, being a bit annoying.   


“Well, what would you rather do then?” Alana asked.   


Zoe furrowed her brows, thinking. Then, her face lit up in a bright smile. “Hide and seek!” she exclaimed, sounding almost childish with excitement.

If it was anyone else suggesting they play hide and seek, Alana would have laughed in their face. She was far too mature for such silly games. But she would have probably done whatever Zoe suggested, so she simply smiled and nodded.   


“You hide first,” Zoe told her, turning around to face a tree and bringing her hands up to cover her eyes. “One, two, three-”   


Alana’s eyes scanned the park for a place to hide, and finally decided on standing behind a particularly large tree a decent distance away. It wasn't the most original spot, but her options were limited, and she wasn't going to put in a lot of effort for a silly game of hide and seek.

“27, 28, 29, 30! Ready or not, here I come!” Zoe called; it took her less than three minutes to find Alana, grinning proudly.   


As Alana turned around to start counting, she immediately heard the other girl sprint away, and she began to count, smiling to herself.

When she finally reached 30, she turned around and began scanning the park for any sign of her girlfriend.   


_ Girlfriend _ . 

Alana never thought she’d refer to someone that way. Her parents weren’t homophobic or anything; she'd been raised knowing her parents would accept her no matter what, and to accept others no matter what too. But when she first realized her feelings for girls were more than she'd brushed them off to be, she’d just been, well, somewhat  _ ashamed _ . She supposed that was a normal feeling, and she was slowly working her way through it, and Zoe was perfectly understanding of it.

It took her roughly fifteen minutes to find Zoe, ducked behind a bush. But when she finally did, she snuck up to her, careful not to make her presence known before saying, “Found you!”

Zoe squealed, jumping to her feet and nearly toppling over, before Alana caught her round the middle and spun her around, making her giggle.

If Zoe was anyone else, Alana would have never done something so playful. She wasn’t this comfortable around anyone else; Zoe just seemed to bring out the happiest side of her.   
She 

“You scared me!” she pouted.   


“Sorry!”

“You’re mean.”

“You’re beautiful,” Alana replied.   


And if Zoe was anyone else, Alana wouldn’t have leaned in a kissed her. She’d never had the confidence to kiss another person, especially another  _ girl _ , let alone make the first move. And she never dreamed she’d kiss another girl in a public park.

But she did.

Because Zoe Murphy was different. Her childish attitude, her sparking eyes, her freckled cheeks, and the strawberry tasting lips that were currently pressed to hers.   


Needless to say, the game of hide and seek did not continue, and instead, they sat beneath the tree and talked. Zoe apparently wasn’t so bored with that idea anymore, as she rested her head on Alana’s shoulder.

Alana was easy to entertain, but it was not easy to break down her walls. But somehow, Zoe Murphy did it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! x


End file.
